Destiny Flame
by Silencer of Evil
Summary: Abandoned by his family for having a darkness clinging to him, Harry jumps at the chance to go to Hogwarts. Unfortunately the twin that his parents favoured over him spreads rumours about his darkness, saying that they had abandoned him for a perfectly good reason. Struggling through a world where almost no one likes him, Harry manages to become something great. Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do __not own Harry Potter only the plot of this fanfic and any OC's that I create._

_**Summary:**_

_Harry has a brother, and when Voldemort attacks them and consequently is defeated everyone thinks Connor is the chosen one. Because of the large amount of dark magic lingering on Harry Lily and James who were at a ministry party when Voldemort attacked send Harry away to the Dursleys. But Harry is going to be fuckin badass and show them how wrong they were. Angsty, that is if I have the necessary writing skill.  
_

**_And the story:_**

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_" The body of the baby sitter toppled to the ground with a "thump". Voldemort sneered at the lifeless body for a second before moving onto the nursery wondering why the prophecy would say two mere _children _would be able to defeat him. He snorted at the idea before moving to the door behind which the children of the Potter's would be.

He blew open the door with his wand, splinters flying everywhere and he laughed in joy as the two new additions to the Potter family burst into tears. Ah, how he relished their sobs. But soon he had enough and he turned his wand on them, assessing them.

He knew this would be a major stab in the Light's morale, two children murdered by him. He laughed at that line of thought, wondering what the reactions of the parents would be. He too wished the parents had been here, their vaults would be seized by gringotts when they and their children die, and the majority of the light's funding was provided by the Longbottom's, Black, and Potter's.

_But enough thought on what could have happened _he thought. They would all die eventually, and he would unite the entire world under his reign.

_Avada Kedavra!_ he thought viciously. But his smirk was wiped off of his face when the green light hit a golden shield surrounding the black-haired emerald eyed boy- Harry he realised and reflected back at him.

He screamed as the connection's between his mind,body, and soul were ripped apart and he drifted through the air in the form of black mist.

* * *

Harry took his _uncle's _expensive leather wallet in his eleven-year-old-hands and opened it slowly and then quickly snatched the ten pounds that resided in it.

He then walked back to his room so that his _aunt_ wouldn't catch him loitering in the living room. He shivered at the thought of that happening. She always hated him being around unless he was working.

He did pretty average at school although he knew that he would be able to do much better if he wanted to. If he did any better the teachers might begin to talk and if he did better than Dudders, well he didn't want to think about it. It did piss him off though since it was rather easy to do better than Dudley whose brain was the size of a pea.

Thankfully though not everyone hated him the teachers were alright, well some of them, mostly the older ones, the younger teachers soaked up the lies like a rag in oil just as easily as Harry's fellow ten year olds did.

So with that line of thought Harry dodged Dudley's leg and strode out the door. He had a few plans once he finished school, He would rent a place somewhere and get a job if the Dursley's kicked him out- which was very likely.

For a moment he though on the subject of the Dursley's- His Uncle, Vernon was as large as a small whale, weighed 200 pounds, and had the ability to turn purple. His cousin- Dudley was said to be a baby angel by his parents, but Harry thought he was a whiny little mini-Vernon. His aunt Petunia- horse faced and unpleasant was the only link he had to his parents.

_His parents? Who were they? What would they be doing right now? Will I ever meet them?_

* * *

"Go get the mail freak!" Vernon Dursley spat out, spittle flying into his food. Harry immediately stood up and moved away from his breakfast, which consisted of a small portion of an egg and a slice of stone cold toast, towards the door to retrieve the mail.

_Bills, Marge, Boring and a letter for Harry? _Harry slid the letter into his baggy trousers and walked back into the living room, where he passed the letters to Vernon, and proceeded to Wulf down his meagre breakfast and slink silently back into his cupboard- which was where he lived. Yes the cupboard under the stairs was his home.

He stared at the letter for about a minute. Reading the words over and over again to make sure they were real. Sure they explained how he could control ice and all the other strange occurences that happened around him. He was still abosolutely shell shocked though, a wizard!

He had already suspected wizards existing but he had completely passed off the idea of him being one. Suddenly he laughed, and laughed, and stopped laughing when Uncle Vernon hit the door and told him to be quiet, angrily.

_A nine year old Harry was crouched stealthily behind a couch while Vernon and Petunia conversed._

_"The freak's world sent a letter today Vernon."_

_"What was it about Pet?" The whale asked._

_"They say he was going to go to that 'magical' school for witches and wizards."_

_"Bastards and Bitches you mean?" He asked venomously as he hated anything abnormal._

_"Yes they practise all sorts of freakish shit at that freak castle, turning toads into mice, birds into goblets, and then them all back again, like why would you ever need those skills?"_

_"You wouldn't Pet, that's why they are stupid freaks." He said dragging her away to show her something from work leaving an open-mouthed Harry that was convinced they were crazy.  
_

This was his ticket out of absolute hell and by the gods he would take it. He would prove himself to everyone that he was amazing. He would study everything about magic, he _would _make himself the best in his year and be popular for once. He paused for a moment, realising that was impossible, especially with his atrocious social skills.

Well that was _if _it wasn't a prank.

* * *

Harry had been making a sandwich for Uncle Vernon when the doorbell rang. He had dressed in his 'best' clothes today, although they were actually stolen from another kid at his school who had embarrassed him in front of his class earlier in the day. Oh how it wonderful it had been when the child burst into tears infront of the entire class.

Before opening the door he took several deep breaths to calm his racing heart. _This is going to be alright. The professor is going to take you to get your school supplies and it will be fine._

He then opened the door slowly whilst taking deep breath. "yes?" He asked. In the doorway stood an imposing figure. He wore sweeping black robes and a permanent scowl on his face, accompanied by a hooked nose and imposing stance. "I take it you are mister Potter?" He asked with a drawl. Harry nodded.

Harry got the strange impression that the professor didn't like him- and briefly, very briefly wondered why.

His scowl deepened. "Obviously, you have received your letter, I am here to take you to Diagon Alley so that you can purchase your school supplies, which if I had my way you would be doing your self." He said sharply.

"Yes sir, thank you professor...?" "Snape" The newly named Professor Snape curtly replied before taking his hand in his own and then Harry felt as if he was being squeezed through a tube which was even more unpleasant because of the fact that he was laughing at the thought of the expression on Vernon's face when he found the half-made sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: In this chapter we will be going through shopping and the train ride. Yeah and Hurray Purpureo Petalorum has reached 200 views :).**_

_**Onto the story:**_

They had reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronzed doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a little creature. It had a swarthy clever face, pointed beard and very long fingers.

The short creature bowed as they walked inside. Now Harry and the unhappy professor beside him faced a second set of doors, silver this time, with words engraved on them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_.

It didn't take Harry long after that to realise that this was a bank.

After that a pair of goblins bowed them again through into a vast marble hall in which their stood several counters at the end. Walking up to a free teller, Harry spoke respectfully: "Hello sir, would I be able to exchange this muggle money into, Galleons please." Harry said tipping about seven hundred pounds onto the desk, he knew about galleons and stuff from overhearing Aunt Petunia. Sneering the goblin pushed the money into a tray, with its long slender fingers, and brought out a pouch from the desk.

After tipping a few more coins into the pouch he handed it to Harry. "102 Galleons, 4 sickles." Harry quickly calculated and realised that the exchange rate was about 7.3 Pounds to a Galleon, plus it would have cost him several pounds to exchange the money. Glancing a hardly perceptible look at Snape, he nodded confirming that it was indeed the correct amount.

So they both turned on their heels, and walked out through the doors of Gringotts.

* * *

Harry strode through the alley, with Snape, whom was still scowling his my side. First we entered Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Snape seemed to know Madam Malkin but then again in the Diagon Alley everyone seemed to know eachother. Glares were exchanged as were waves and smiles of greeting. The elven year old could only assume that the wizarding world was not very big.

I looked through the robes and at my wallet. Fortunately the school tuition fee's were paid after one graduated if the student so desired so I had almost three times as much money as I needed for this year. _For this year_ I realised that I was going to need to get more money soon, but I pushed that thought out of my mind and sifted through the clothes thinking of how at Hogwarts I would not be teased endlessly for the quality of my clothes.

After twenty minutes Harry had bought an entire new wardrobe, robes, cloaks, school uniform, jeans, T-shirts. After some thought he also bought a pair of trainers that were charmed to repel dirt and other impurities. Finally they left after Madam Malkin had measured him up and informed the child that his clothes would be ready in two hours.

Glad to be rid of the shop Snape suggested to the student that they get the potion ingredients next. Harry idly wondered why, He had kind of wanted to get my books next but once we got there the ingredients did seem a bit interesting, this more than made up for the smell of cabbage. I purchased the required ingredients as well as the glass vials and cauldron. After some thought I also decided to buy a cleaning kit to which Snape raised his eyebrows and lessened his scowl slightly. slightly though. We left the store after Snape bought several advanced ingredients from the shopkeeper.

While Snape bartered with the shopkeeper Harry sifted through the ingredients. Some were muggle like Dahlia, Hawk Feather, and White Lotus. Then there was Dragon Heart Meat, Unicorn Hair, and Acromantula Venom.

Finally Harry and the Professor traversed to the bookshop _Flourish and Blotts._ A small smile adorned Harry's usually blank rock like face that gave you the impression that even if you threw a sledgehammer at it- it just wouldn't change. This was a face that infuriated most people to no end. You could kick him in the groin and he would just stare at you blankly while inwardly screaming.

He quickly got my set course books: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk, _A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot, _Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling, _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore, _Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them _by Newt Scamander,_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble._

The eleven-year old also saw several other books in various sections, these were, The Theory of Magic, Mentem Magia, Occlumency and Legilemency: A how to guide, and a book simply titled, Laws of the Wizengamot. Legilimency and Occlumency interested him, the Theory of Magic might be useful and knowing the Laws of the Wizengamot would certainly provide useful information about the wizarding world.

* * *

"Sir what subject do you teach at Hogwarts?" Harry asked innocently enough, "potions..." was Snape's curt reply. Harry nodded but with Snape's distraction he had slid the extra books onto the counter and faced the shopkeeper so that Snape couldn't see the books.

The shopkeeper looked a little surprised at the extra books but he fortunately said nothing except: "thirty-nine galleons and thirteen sickles young sir!" Harry paid before tipping the books into a leather book bag that he had also purchased. He was a little shocked at how much the Mentem Magia costed. Twenty two Galleons and five sickles.

Little did Harry know Snape had seen everything and was inwardly grudgingly impressed at his charge.

* * *

Next they stood outside _Ollivanders_. Snape opened the door and walked in, hurriedly, Harry followed. They waited for at least five minutes, every second making Harry more and more anxious, although his expression didn't change in the slightest. Ollivander appeared quickly, as if out of thin air, making Harry jump but Snape didn't move a millimeter.

"Hello mister Potter, your uh brother strutted into this shop several days ago himself, well here you go try this one." Ollivander held out a wand and with barely concealed trepidition Harry touched it. But the vase next to him exploded and Harry dropped it.

It was the first failed wand of many, and after several minutes Ollivander asked- "Harry do you have any special powers?" his voice dead quiet. Harry glanced at Snape who was off inspecting several wands.

Seeing this Ollivander dragged Harry into another room saying he didn't want his room broken and repeated the question, "Harry do you have any special abilities?" "Yes sir." Harry responded unsure if he should demonstrate. "Well go ahead and show me, I will not tell boy." He then twirled his finger. Water in a jug next to them spiraled up before freezing, there was now a spiral of ice floating in the air. "Ahh an elemental." Ollivander said in a dead whisper, before grabbing a wand a desk at the back.

It was beautiful. Dogwood he quickly realised. "Dogwood, Dragon heart string, 13 inches, stiff, unyielding, has an affinity to frost and transfiguration." Harry slowly reached out a finger to touch it but when his finger made contact to it there was a spray of red and Harry screamed.

His index finger was gone, in its place was a short bloody stump. He kneeled on the ground but quickly stood up again- ashamed at the display of kneeling in front of Ollivander. Hurriedly Ollivander chanted something in latin and Harry felt a warming sensation in his finger before it reappeared there. Harry gasped with shock but already Ollivander had pushed another want infront of him.

This too was beautiful. Dark with a lighter strand going up one side. "Dark Oak and Frozen Birch, Frozen unicorn hair and the feather of a magical hawk, 11 inches, unyielding, has an affinity for Frost and Charms."

Again Harry reached out, this time a lot more cautiously because of the finger mishap. Harry felt his body temperature drop about a hundred degrees. But this was fine for him, in fact it made him feel energised and powerful whereas he knew a normal human would have dropped dead.

* * *

They were standing waiting in the line of a magical optomatrist. It had taken much begging on Harry's part for them to be here, but once Harry had seen the shop he knew he needed to go inside the bright and sparkly shop.

After waiting about five minutes with a restless Snape next to him, he stepped up to the counter and almost at once the pretty witch at the counter with tan skin, blue eyes and long brown hair in a ponytail squealed and immediately dragged him into another room which was just as bright and sparkly as the reception room.

She kept going on about how his glasses were the wrong prescription and some such rubbish all the while giggling. Finally she winked at Harry and gave him a pair of Black contacts that were charmed to repel dirt and water.

At last they left the overly cheery girl, Harry's sack five galleons and 2 sickles less.

* * *

Finally they left the alley through the Leakey Cauldron. "Sir I am going to rent a room at the Leakey Cauldron, so you won't have to take me back to the Dursleys, sir." Snape scowled, but nodded and with a quiet pop, he was gone.

* * *

He had rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron for a mere four sickles a day. Harry got fed more than ever before and already I was beginning to transform from a kid that could be mistaken for a cute eight year old to someone... older.

Harry had read through the start of the occlumency book _Occlumency and Legilimency, _the other mind magic book _Mentem Magia, _was a lot more complicated and he thought he would finish the other one first. The thought of being able to eneter someone's mind and blackmail them with their secrets was exciting, which was what kept Harry driving through the intensely complicated book.

The Laws of the Wizengamot was quite complicated and confusing. But bit by bit he had made his way through the underage magic chapter whereupon he had figured out that he was allowed to do magic at the Alley.

And boy, he did do magic. Well if you can call after an hour of struggle finally turning a match into a needle magic then yes. But he had mastered several other spells too, one that would make objects fly, one that would repair objects, and one that would sting an enemy. Obviously he had perfected the last one and he could accomplish a sting as bad as your average wasp.

He had also been practising his _secret_. No one knew about it and even at Hogwarts where there might be another, he would never tell anyone. He was an _Ice Elemental, _and he would be damned if he ever told anyone about it.

He had known about his elemental powers for a long time now, ever since is was five actually. Dudley had been chasing him and it was snowing and, Harry had just wanted him to trip over and then ice formed at Dudleys feet and he slipped.

Harry was almost completely sure that other wizards didn't have the ability, because of Ollivander. Although obviously some other wizards would.

But alas the day to board the train to go to Hogwarts had come. At the alley he had brought a trunk which was quite large (bigger on the inside), It was about one and a half cubic metres of space inside of it.

Harry easily fitted everything he owned inside of it, and so he carried that trunk down the stairs of the Leakey Cauldron, paid Tom the Barkeep and floo'd onto Platform 9 and 3/4.

* * *

Quietly Harry boarded the train and found an empty compartment. He sat down and opened up _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1). _After a half of an hour he felt the train lurch and begin to move.

After about ten minutes of silently reading the book, the compartment door opened and Harry's glass covered eyes widened. Outside stood a boy who had messy auburn hair, still had some but not much baby fat, but it were the eyes that shocked Harry they were emerald green.

_An eight year old Harry stood crouched outside the room looking through the keyhole._

_"The freak should go Vernon!" Petunia said hotly_

_"No! He does housework here and if you feel that he doesn't do enough then make him cook, and do the gardening on your precious flowers!" Vernon replied with venom._

_"Then he will, he is a no good useless freak. His parents were freaks too but they didn't want him! Oh yes my perfect sister came and dumped him on our doorstep saying he was 'dark' and all this other crap."  
_

_"Yeah her eyes, they were green like an emerald, you know they all have the same eyes except that James, no good trash he was. I remember it they came here said that they didn't want him, didn't even give us any money to take him in."_

_Harry felt tears come from his eyes unexpectadly, he rarely cried. If he did it was a beating from Vernon. Sometimes he even used the belt which Harry was really afraid of.  
_

"Hey can you leave, sorry but we kinda wanna sit in this compartment?" Asked the emerald eyed boy who most girls would say looked cute- definitely a future ladykiller. "Why should I?" Challenged Harry, "because I am the boy-who-lived, and seriously I don't want to start a fight." The boy said arrogantly, taking a seat and ushering his friends into the compartment. A red headed boy as well as a girl with bushy brown hair and beaver front teeth came in and sat down.

"What book is that?" Demanded the beaver, Harry just looked at her inwardly annoyed- outwardly bored before putting the book back into his trunk and pulling out his wand. "Get out now..." Harry threatened the stinging hex incantation on the tip of his lips. _one, two, three._"aculeus!" Harry murmered as a bolt of red shot from his wand and hit his 'brother' in the arm.

Any further harm to the 'boy-who-lived' was stopped when Harry found himself flying through the air. He hit the window with a thud and a crack. Luckily it was the window that had cracked and not his spine as Harry looked up to see his new attacker in the doorway. Red hair and furious were the first things that came to his mind.

"How dare you attack Max like that!" The new redhead said fury laced into his words. Harry only groaned in pain, gave them a glare, and he picked up his trunk. "Reparo." Harry said pointing his wand at the broken window not even waiting to watch it mend. He then left the compartment and walked down the corridor in search of a new compartment. As people stared at him, he realised his back must be bloody, and it was only now the pain came, before it had just felt numb.

Unfortunately he hadn't learnt any healing spells, but fortunately the shirt wasn't new. He tossed the shirt out the open window of the bathroom and proceeded to change into his school uniform after washing his back and picking out a shard of glass.

Finally after much walking the train, he came to a compartment where the people inside might not throw him out. Inside was a brown haired girl with soft brown eyes and a petite face who was kind of short. The other occupant of the compartment was taller, slim, light brown hair, light green eyes, a pretty oval face with no baby fat with a small nose.

"Greetings stranger!" Said the first girl cheerfully, whilst the other stared. "Umm, H-Hi" Harry managed out. "Well come in, welcome to our humble compartment, where we scheme constantly on how to attract and ensnare boys." "Actually Tracey, allow me to correct you- you scheme on that, I scheme on more important subjects." The other girl corrected.

"Why are we even letting him sit anyway Tracey, we don't know him, and I don't want to know him." She said sticking her nose up at him in a snobbish way that irritated Harry. "Because he's sooooooo cute Daph!" Squealed the first girl surprising Harry.

Harry plopped down on a seat and opened up the Occlumency and Legilimency book, he was pretty good at clearing his mind and thought that maybe he would be able to begin building his mindscape soon. By soon he meant another month, although he didn't have another else to do except read the other books.

Meanwhile the Daphne and Tracey schemed.

* * *

**_A/N: Stuff. Yeah, lots and lots of stuff. I'm focusing on fleshing out this and the first chapter, they seem like they don't have enough words for the amount of stuff the cover and I'm not good enough at writing to somehow be able to make an interesting story that covers seven years of Hogwarts in 150k words. How do they do it?  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N:This will most likely be the feast and the first day.**_

_**Onto the story:**_

Harry got off the train relieved to be free of the girl's constant talk, did they not understand what peace and quiet was. But to be fair he had entered _their _compartment.

"Firs' years, Firs' years over here. Alright there Max?" A massive mountain of man with beetle black eyes over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind your step now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, the group followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep narrow path. It was so dark, that Harry thought there must be thick tree's there. Nobody spoke much. A boy that seemed to have lost his toad sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get your firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry waited for the boats to fill, before joining Tracey and Daphne's boat. "Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then- FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once gliding across the lake which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of under-ground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" asked Hagrid loudly, who was checking the boats as the students climbed out of them. "Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, and in Harry's opinion, rather pathetically, holding out his hands. Then the first years clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. The giant raised a big meaty fist and knocked thrice on the door.

* * *

Harry looked around the large entrance hall and turned away from the crowd of students thronging the entrance hall, so that none would see the single tear that slid down his face. Suddenly someone screamed, this was not something Harry was accustomed to, It was usually him doing the screaming as the Vernon beat him. Turning slowly back to face the now silent crowd, Harry jumped, there were several ghosts floating through the wall...

Of course though it _was _magic school there were bound to be surprises. Although ghosts? Already his mind was racing, wondering what science was behind the ghosts.

A certain beaver was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Finally the animated hat had finished its song and Harry was awoken from his reverie by the thunderous applause echoing throughout the great hall of Hogwarts. Inwardly Harry had a pounding headache and wanted to kill the obnoxious people making so much noise. But on the outside he wore a small smirk on his handsome face. A smirk of superiority.

"Finnigan Seamus!" The hat called jolting Harry awake, but Harry showed no sign of this, oh no he would maintain this façade if it killed him.

And maybe it would after the school erupted into cheers. well that was not strictly true, about three quarters erupted into cheers.

..."Potter Harry!" The hat again called after several very long minutes of Harry waiting and chewing his tongue which was bleeding slightly. People from all over the hall strained to catch a glimpse of him, then the catcalls began. As people booed him Harry subtly glanced at Max Potter out of the corner of his eye, he had a look of surprised determination on him. 'determination for what?' Harry asked himself.

The walk to the hat was agonising. Long and agonising, it was as if he was in slow-motion. All around him Harry was surrounded by hate. But he would NOT break down. He walked slowly dizzily, towards the hat but quickly when he was not even halfway there, the boo's died out and Harry was surrounded by a completely silent hall, each of his footsteps echoing throughout the hall.

Finally Harry reached the stool and took refuge from the hateful crowd by slipping the Sorting Hat over his ears.

_'A Slytherin, or is it a Ravenclaw?' Harry well aware of the facts that both Daphne and Tracey had gone to Slytherin was leaning towards it, but he doubted the hat was going to let him choose. And why was he so clingy towards the two girls? He had probably spoken a maximum of twenty words to them. He. Did. Not. Need. Them! 'Put me in Ravenclaw hat!' Harry said suddenly, he wouldn't go to Slytherin! 'But you are so suited for Slytherin, maybe more so than Ravenclaw. Your cunning is equal to your lust for knowledge Harry. But I cannot actually go against a student's wish, a stupid rule if you ask me, but nonetheless, it had better be:_

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

Complete and utter silence. No one clapped. No one cheered. No one moved over to provide a seat for him. No one willing to give him a chance. Harry slowly walked over to the Ravenclaw table and quietly sat down next to some other first years, who moved away from him a bit.

"Potter Max!" called out Professor McGonagall happily. People cheered. People said good luck. People were nice to him. _They were opposites. _Harry thought sadly.**  
**

* * *

Harry was shocked at how much the Ravenclaws managed to eat. He had a slice of pizza and some treacle tart which was amazingly nice. Petunia was not very good at cooking, she usually bought pizza or some other takeaway which Harry was never allowed to have. But the other students, when it came to desserts, they ate what could most likely feed an entire family.

The Slytherins just sat there and daintily cut their food with knives and wiped their mouths with napkin. So Harry mimicked them, daintily cutting his food with a knife and wiping his mouth with a napkin

He also noticed that most of the other students were talking to one another, but none invited him to join in the conversation.

Eventually Dumbledore made an announcement about how first years were not to go into the forbidden forest or the third floor corridor or someother thing. Harry hadn't really been listening, he had a splitting headache and wanted to go to bed.

And go to bed they did, eventually. Two prefects led them through twisting corridors for about twenty minutes, Harry was annoyed by two kids that made it REALLY obvious they were avoiding him, steering completely clear. Harry wouldn't have minded but for he fact that it drew so much attention to him.

Finally after much walking they reached a door. It had a burnished bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle's head. At first Harry- and most of the newly sorted Ranvenclaws were puzzled- then the knocker spoke: "What do you break every time you say it's name?" Asked the knocker. '_Seriously?_' Harry thought, '_this is ridiculously easy_' Getting the answer straight away

And what puzzled him further was the fact that most of the Ravenclaws didn't seem to know the answer to the riddle. The female prefect did though, and she seemed impatient but looked like she would not give the answer anytime soon. "Silence." Said Harry, his voice as icy as his secret

In response a door opened, this lead to a large room filled with desks and plush chairs. The prefects nodded to him and led the first years into the Ravens nest.

* * *

With a yawn Harry propped himself up on his elbows and then blinked rapidly several times. Quickly drew open the curtains surrounding his four poster bed and got up. He quickly got dressed from his pyjamas into the school uniform which was adorned with Ravenclaw's crest now.

None of his dorm mates were awake yet and no wonder it was five in the morning. Harry usually got up this time though, and he exited the Ravens Nest through the common room and set off to explore the massive castle.

He quickly found an old classroom, it was a bit dusty so Harry would learn the cleaning charm to fix that, but he was thinking of making this his place of study. He had heard some older Ravenclaws talking at the feast that no one went to the western end of the castle on the fourth floor and that there were a whole heap of empty classrooms and the like there.

And so he took out his defense against the dark arts books and set off trying to cast the blasting curse- with little success. In the end he did manage to make a chair leg fall off, so he did make some progress although it took him an hour and a half to do that though, so Harry was a little dissapointed in his lack of accomplishment.

But then it was 7:15 and hr was forced to head off in search of the great hall, fortunately which his acute sense of direction and decent memory he found it very fast and was the third first year Ravenclaw there. Not early, not late- but on time. Idly as he ate a slice of toast, he wondered when his brother would get here, and if he was any good at magic. Well he was the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and he overheard some first years at the start of term banquet last night, talking on how awesome it would be to have been trained by Dumbledore like Max had been.

He then asked the female prefect from last night who the professors where, she smiled and told him that Quirrel was the one in the turban and he taught Defense against the Dark Arts, and that he had a terrible stutter and was very difficult to understand. Harry just smiled to, thinking how great it was that there was one person who didn't hate him.

The head of Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout she pointed out next and finally- Flitwick, the very short one who she said probably had goblin ancestry. The prefect said there were others such as the arithmancy professor but they had not arrived.

"Im Rachel- fifth year." She said with a smile and shook his hand, Harry nodded absently as Flitwick came round and handed him his squedule. Was it just him or did it seem like Flitwick had been evaluating him, he had pausd for a moment and- not to subtly had looked him up and down before moving away? Raveclaw's first class was charms so he would be able to get back to that.

And so he left Rachel with a polite smile and made his way through the confusing halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

His walk to the charms classroom took some time- but it had been worth it to get a feel of the large school that morning. It seemed that only about a third of the massive castle was actually in use. While walking- like he always did when he was alone, he practiced his ice power by forming cubes of it, and putting them into a liquid state. He felt sorry for anyone who had to clean up those puddles of water.

He did eventually get to charms- he was the second one there, the first being Daphne who had occupied a seat at the back, cautiously Harry sat one one side of her, leaving a space for Tracey.

"I greet you" She greeted, with an edge of hostility in her tone. "I'm only sitting here because I have no one else to sit next to and your Tracey's friend" He replied guardedly whilst wondering why she was so hostile.

In return she scoffed and gave him a small glare, "you know as well as I do, that you are only sitting here because no one else will let you be seated next to them" she shot at him. That stung, so he just went quiet and waited for the class to fill up. Obviously Tracey was the nice one.

* * *

They didn't do much in charms class, at the end they begun to practice a new wand movement though and that was their homework too. Professor Flitwick may have seemed like a tiny squeaking fool, but Harry knew better, he looked at and evaluated each and every student- as cunning as any goblin.

Harry knew he would not have to do the charms homework and he was glad- he had already mastered it.

Tracey had sat next to them too and was far seemed far more willing to be his friend. She had talked all class too him and scolded Daphne for not talking to him in a nice way.

He had a free period next so he went to his empty classroom on the fourth floor and begun to read on the cleaning spell- _scourgify.  
_

_Scourgify is a common cleaning spell mostly used in Europe. Almost every wizard you come across will know of this spell, there are more powerful and even efficient versions but this, due to it's lack of power required to cast it- and focus- makes it a preferred spell. It is even taught in the the first year curriculum at Hogwarts, Beaubaxtons, Mago Escola and Durmstrang.  
_

He sighed. It made him feel like an outcast, just sitting here reading. He yawned a bit before realising he probably _was _an outcast. _Well tomorrow I will look for Tracey and talk with her. _He thought idly.

He did manage to in the hour he had to get rid of all the cobwebs and most of the dust, but their was still more to do. He would have to come back after transfiguration to do some more. He really wanted to get the blasting hex mastered though.

The thought of blowing off the great saviours head was delicious, although he knew he wouldn't be able to do something of that scale for some time. Also he didn't even know what the Potters where like- other than the fact that they had abandoned him for being "dark."

He yawned and again reminded himself that he had to talk with Tracey, although the idea of having friends- people to support you just felt so... alien.

The cute first year knew he needed to go to transfiguration so slowly he did make his way there. Unfortunately it was with the Gryffindors. So with a sigh he got up.

**_A/N: I have been going through these three chapters trying to flesh them out._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Lord Revan Flame: Highly doubt that. Your stories are better._**

**_adenoide: He won't go to Durmstrang because he didn't get a letter because he isn't in the goddamn north. And they won't hate each other forever. At the moment they hate each other, but look what happened in canon. The hate between Draco and Harry was just a school grudge and they grew out of it. Harry and Max will maybe in fifth year have a grudging respect. Thats what my story plan is anyway.  
_**

**_Kendra Dhyanna: Don't worry. Sevvy is just too awesome. :)_**

**_Alice: Thankyou. I agree my writing needs improvement, but I haven't written much before so I will keep practising :). The switching between 1st and 3rd person was just me deciding which one to use. It is fixed now- I decided writing in third person felt better.  
_**

**_Thankyou for all of the reviews. This is what makes me keep writing._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: I have changed the title. And the timetables because I don't want to go through the books and make the timetable off of that.  
**_

_**Onto the story:**_

_"Acus" _Harry muttered, and on his first try- it quickly changed into a shiny silver needle- courtesy of his weeks of practice.

McGonagall walked over and reluctantly congratulated him. Quickly his brother- obviously because of the fact that he had practiced it for years- got it next, also turning his into a shiny silver needle. McGonagall quickly awarded him 20 points and a comment on how he made his father- and her and Lily proud.

Harry's fist clenched, snapping his second matchstick with the force. The blatant favouritism angered him- but he had been angry all his life- so why should now be any different? Was it because now he actually had the option of retaliation?

But Max hadn't done anything to him. For all Harry knew he might _not _be plotting how to make his life hell. Sure the sneers and smirks sent his way were... strange- and all because he was _dark._ Well he could always see the headmaster if it got to bad.

* * *

_"Reducto, Reducto, Reducto" _Harry said quietly, although any fool would be able to detect the anger laced in his voice.

The furniture exploded, wood and splinters were flying through the air. Harry smirked easily- it seemed as if _someone_ had mastered the blasting hex.

He knew he had to go to Herbology soon though. Lunch was at the great hall at this very moment, but Harry didn't feel like going. So he repaired the chairs as well as he could and did some more reading through the law book he had purchased at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley.

_The Ancient and Noble hous of Potter is a well respected light orientated family- believed to be descended from Godric Gryffindor himself. The Potters have said that they have almost two million Galleons in their currency vault at Gringotts bank. Lord Potter's son- Max Potter is famous for his defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in 1981. They currently hold six seats on the Wizengamot.  
_

Next to that was a self-updating miniature family tree, and next to Max Potter was him.

Harry's fist again clenched tightly.

* * *

Herbology was just repotting plants that day- and Hary quickly decided he would forever hate the practical portion of it.

But at the end they were given a test written on parchment by Professor Sprout who was a Dumpy old witch that was fair to all houses except Slytherin.

Harry was sure he had gotten all of the questions correct due to his excellent memory and spending a fair amount of time reading 101 plants and magical fungi. But he unlike some student's had quickly figured out that Neville Longbottom, who was picked on by others as much as Harry was, was easily the best in the class.

Harry had glanced at his test briefly and saw that even questions like- _Write down the names of every plant/fungi/ingredient you know- _Neville in answer to these wrote detailed descriptions of these, even going as far as sketching one of the plants.

But unlike some student's like Neville whom enjoyed the hands-on work in the greenhouses- Harry didn't enjoy it.

* * *

After Herbology, Harry began the long trek up to the school- but instead of going to his classroom, he headed to the library. He wanted to check out some of the books there- in particular- spellbooks.

The walk took about fifteen minutes, but eventually he got there and the librarian hissed at him to be quiet although he had been making little to no sound.

He slowly browsed through the books until he found one that looked interesting _Intermediate Level Combat Spells. T_he first year casually flipped through it, scanning the pages quickly. It showed some very powerful spells, some that if you didn't know the contrercurse- or have a good enough grasp of latin to make one quickly- could be very effective.

Harry liked that idea- but disliked the idea of someone using it on him so he found a book on basic latin quickly. He only knew one language but knew from his law book that many wealthy people knew gobbledegook, and said it was worthwhile to learn it.

Though the majority of the wizarding world sneered down at the goblins, they WERE in complete control of their finances, so it made sense to try and gain their respect.

He was to tired to walk back to 'his' classroom so he made to sit down in one of the tables in the corner of the library, but unfortunately it was already taken. By the Boy-Who-Lived and his fanboy/girls.

"Hey Deatheater!" Jeered Ron Weasley, spit flying from his mouth. His brother nodded as if he could actually understand Weasley while the two girls in their company simply scowled at Harry- Granger and...? Some other girl of lesser importance.

Harry knowing he was far more mature than them simply turned on his heel and walked away- the confrontation would have ended there if it weren't for the spell flying his way.

Harry didn't know how he did it- but he could _sense _the spell coming his way, just as he could sense all the other magic through the day.

So he swayed to his left easily and a violent red spell shot past him. Out of the corner of his eye he assessed the four. Weasley had his wand out- but so did Max so Harry easily assumed it was him. Granger and the other were only just drawing their wands- fools- Harry had it hidden in the folds of his robes the entire time.

"Congratulations Potter you successfully cast a stunner." Harry sneered. There was no way he wouldn't at least send a spell their way now. In response three more stunners came from Potter and a reluctant stinging hex from Granger whilst Weasley told him to get lost and threw a book at him to the obvious displeasure of Granger. "_Reducto" _an orange hex fired from his wand and hit their desk- shattering it into several pieces and sending books everywhere.

Despite this Harry knew he was outmatched, it was four on one and Harry knew deep down that his brother was better at combat than him, but only because of his training of course.

So he did the right thing and walked away, he just turned on his heel and quickly exited the library- but not before borrowing out his two books with the librarian Madam Pince who somehow didn't hear the explosion and the raised voices.

* * *

He woke with a grown and turned over. Again very early but surprisingly earlier than usual 4:17. Harry didn't know whether or not he should get up. They were aloud to walk around at 5:00 so he grudgingly clambered out of bed and, grabbed his towel and uniform, and walked into the shower.

He washed for at least 15 minutes, just collecting his thoughts and letting the hot water wash away all of his stress and troubles. Finally though, he yawned and exited the shower. He began to read over the latin book, just passing the time until 5:00, when he was allowed to leave the Ravenclaw tower.

The time, although going excruciatingly slow, did eventually reach 5 o' clock. And when it did Harry flopped off the bed and walked slowly out the door and out the common room.

After ten minutes of walking he stopped suddenly, and leaned out from behind a corner. There were the two Weasley twins. Fred had his wand out and was glancing around cautiously whilst George muttered a few words into the wall and to Harry's shock it opened up. _A secret passageway!_

Harry was excited, the thing that brought that down was knowing he had no leverage to get the Weasley's to tell him the words. Sadly he sped up his pace and quickly moved his feet faster so as to have more time to practice magic.

* * *

_"Caeco effulsit!" _Harry whispered. The spell wasn't kidding it WAS a blinding flash, as Harry shook his head trying to clear it in vain. He had gotten better at the spell and now his flash blinded a person for almost half a dozen seconds. It would most definitely be useful, even if it could be countered with a simple sight repairing spell.

Harry sighed before trying out the other spell he was attempting to master. The only problem with these session was they left him tired out afterwards.

He had been a bit depressed though the last hour. Thinking that if his twin had beaten him before, then maybe he _was_ better than him. _But he's had training. _Harry felt the tear leak out of his eye. Why couldn't _he _have had training. Why couldn't _he_ have had parents. Why couldn't _he_ _not _be a social outcast.

_Agh!_ he thought before standing up, and getting back to working on Occlumency. He was still clearing his mind in preparation for his journey into his mindscape.

* * *

The day passed quickly for the Ravenclaw, besides some Slytherins teasing him for having no friends, to which he replied out right that he didn't need them, although he knew that wasn't true.

He talked to Tracey too a bit. She was from a wealthy pureblooded family. Although her great grandmother had married a muggle, and many Slytherins teased her for it endlessly. She didn't have anything against muggles though and in the war with Voldemort her father had remained neutral for the sake of her family despite being an old friend of the Dumbledores.

Her father was allied closely with he Greengrasses and like the Greengrasses was notorious for abstaining from voting within the Wizengamot.

He had also gotten a little information on the Greengrass's. They were a darker family with ties to the Nott's Black's and Parkinson's. Although apparently her father too had remained neutral for the majority of the war until Voldemort attempted to recruit them and they had temporarily moved to Germany.

* * *

The last two weeks had gone smoothly. Well aside from Potter being an ass. But that was not the point, the point was that it was much better than the Dursleys: here he had the opportunity to train hard and gain a future.

But then Transfiguration happened. They were attempting to turn a nail into a larger one. And Harry was just about to attempt it when his nail was snatched out of his hand by Weasley.

He glanced at McGonagall, but she was not there, and he remembered she had gone to see the headmaster about something and would be back in 20 minutes. Twenty Minutes!

He looked at Potter, Granger, and the other girl, Sarah Owens who had a cute petite face and was reasonably tall for a girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail. Potter looked like he was going to join in as did their housmates Finnigan and Thomas, but the girls stayed in their seats talking animatedly.

He quickly drew his wand and shot a stinging hex at Weasleys hand, fortunately he hit his mark and Weasley dropped the large nail, crying out. At that moment a reducto hit his desk and unfortunately, it blew apart and several small splinters shot into his legs.

Blood was everywhere, and for some reason Potter didn't look like he was about to stop, throwing a stunner at him. Harry managed awkwardly to get up and he dodged. the spell before sending a _saggita amplius_ at him.

At this point some of the Ravens were looking uncomfortable about the four on one fight. Although Faron Yirat had drawn his wand and shot a splinter hex at Ron who ungracefully dodged it, and by that he accidently tripped and narrowly avoided it.

The admittedly small arrow left his wand and shot through the room- and due to him being dizzy, only hit Max in the arm, rather than the neck where he had been aiming. He was surprised at his success- he had never used the spell before.

The Potter screamed loudly as blood trailed down his arm. And sent about twenty stinging hex's his way. Half of them hit and immediately it felt like his body was on fire. Max was saved from a reducto to the head by McGonagall although he doubted it would have done much damage- maybe a headache? A blue shield shined into existence in front of him and the reducto was easily absorbed into it.

Although she didn't bother saving Harry from the stingers coming from Thomas and Finnigan.

"Never, never in all my years has something like this happened!" She was interrupted by any further ranting by Potter- "He started it Professor, he shot the arrow into my arm so Ron sent a few stinging hex's at him. He then shot a reducto at us but it hit his desk and well look at his legs." Lied Max through his teeth.

"Is this the truth?" McGonagall asked the class. All of the Gryffindors and about half of the Ravenclaws nodded, damn Harry wished he could have had a transfiguration with Slytherin. Then some of them might have said the truth. Although if he did have transfiguration with Slytherin this would never have happened.

And so he lost one hundred points and had three weeks of detention with Hagrid. He was going to help him out starting on Thursday. He couldn't care less about the points, but couldn't they see, his house _already_ hated him.

And so he left the class breathing hard, wondering how he could be so stupid as to retaliate to the Boy-Who-Should-Have-Died's fanboy. Mentally he berated himself. Some of his fellow Ravenclaw's were giving him annoyed looks- _yes they are pissed off even though I hardly did anything. Except perhaps shoot the arrow into the arm, I shouldn't have let it escalate so quickly. I know that I have the mind of a Slytherin- I should be using it!  
_

* * *

Harry had seated himself next to Faron Yirat at dinner and Harry talked to him and realised that they had a fair bit in common although Faron had told him outright that he didn't want to become a social pariah by being his friend. Harry agreed with his face completely blank- hiding his true feelings under one hundred layers of rock.

In reality he was irritated at his proposal being rebutted. But like a true Slytherin he simply nodded and turned to his pie. _Two days in and no friends, just said, very sad Harry._

* * *

He entered the dungeon with the rest of the class. Unfortunately they were Gryffindorks and Ravenclaws. Professor Snape's class would have been considered by many to be more than a little creepy- what with the pickled animals floating in jars and flickering light. But Harry and some Ravens were peering into the jars, attempting to identify the animal within.

He sat down at the back of the class next to Faron whom only reluctantly let him sit next to him. He didn't know what to make of the Yarat boy. He had light brown hair that curled at his temples slightly and a somewhat ordinary oval face dominated by a nose which was more than a little too large. Other than that he was a slender pureblood who could have gone into Slytherin just as easily as Ravenclaw.

Harry was broken from his thoughts by Snape entering the classroom. And like Flitwick he began with the register. And like Flitwick he paused at Max Potter's name. "Max Potter, our... celebrity." Unfortunately almost all of the students currently within the dungeons were all Potter supporters, so it had little effect. Not even Draco Malfoy was there to laugh.

_Draco Malfoy... _The thought of the pampered, vile, idiotic boy made Harry shudder. He was one of the boys who picked on Harry. He, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. All wealthy purebloods who thought they were better than others. Except Crabbe and Goyle- just trolls following orders. Although unlike his two confrontations with the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Have-Alot-Of-Hyphens, they never escalated into fights with wands drawn. Just name calling since unlike Max- Draco wasn't very skilled with a wand. _Well not yet anyways._ Nott seemed to be alright with one though he seemed to look like a smart kid to Harry who briefly wondered why he was a follower.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he spoke in barely more than a whisper- but everyone heard easily. Like McGonagall he had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'

Silence followed this little... pep talk. The beaver looked extremely eager to begin proving she wasn't a dunderhead. Faron quietly confided in him that his entire family was horrible at potions, and Parvati, and Lavender the two Rumour mongers from Gryffindor just giggled.

"Potter- Max... Potter that is, what would you get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" _Hmm I think I remember the textbook stating that it would create a powerful sleeping draught of some kind? Wormwood... Its called mugwort too- I think anyway. Asphodel- I don't know... Some kind of flower obviously. In greek mythology it was where ordinary souls go in the underworld after death, but I doubt that has anything to do with this. Wait- the draught of living death, now I remember._

Max sensing danger treaded carefully. "I don't know... sir." He knew he was in danger from the smirk on Snape's face.

The Potion's Master's lips then curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut- clearly fame isn't everything." He ignored Hermiones hand but took note of Harry's expression. His face was slightly different from normal- as if _he _had just had an epiphany which for _him_ just ment his eyes going slightly wider.

"Let's try again Potter, where would you look if I asked you where you could find a bezoar?" A small smirk seemed to creep over the boy's face before he blurted out- "In a potions cupboard!"

"I am not amused. five points for your cheek." Snape said coldly, stepping closer to Max's desk. _A bezoar... that was mentioned like ten pages in- how could Max not know that? In the god-damn stomach of a goat._

"One last time- what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape tried again.

_Monkshood, hmm it sounds familiar- I must have read that part of the textbook too. Agh just remember like you did with the other one- then you can easily say you got three over Max. Well I doubt anyone would believe you but... still. Hmm ok. The poison that was collected from Monkshood was used to kill wolves and mad dogs, hence it was also known as Wolfsbane or Dogsbane. Aconitum hmm. Aconite, Wolfsbane, and Blue Rocket- all the same._

The Beaver was currently jumping up and down with her arm up straight as a board in the air, while Owens- in vain attempted to stop her.

"I don't know but I think Hermione does: why don't you try her?"

Snape scowled before suddenly he stopped prowling around Max's desk and looked straight at Harry. Most of class followed his gaze too and Harry found himself under intense scrutinisation.

"Other Potter- what would you get if you were to add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape said suddenly.

"Those two would create a sleeping potion that goes by the name of- The Draught of Living Death due to the consumer appearing dead when in reality just, well sleeping." Harry said quickly glad to have worked out the potion earlier.

"Hmm, clearly the idiocy does not run in the family. Next question: where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape said clearly.

"The Stomach of a goat- a bezoar is a stone-like mass that will save you from most poisons. In persian it literally means 'antidote.'"

Snape stopped abruptly before peering at Harry as if he was an enigma- a mystery that needed to be solved. It unnerved Harry so- but as before with the ghosts, he was in a castle of magic: of course things would be weird! "Well, well- the second Potter has beaten the first one." Snape took a moment to sneer at Max. "What is the difference between Wolfsbane and Monkshood?"

"There is no difference sir- same plant different name. It goes by many other names including Aconite and Blue Rocket." Harry replied quickly.

Snape took a moment to look at him before sneering at Max, whom by now only an absolute idiot wouldn't now he that he absolutely loathed the saviour. "Put down your hand Granger!" He suddenly shot at her. "Absolutely correct _Harry_, I can see that unlike your brother you are not a dunderhead. Take twenty points to Ravenclaw." But to Harry it meant more than twenty points. It meant more than a bit of respect from his housemates. It meant an ally. His first ally.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

**_A/N: If your wondering- Dumbledore will be good... ish. Later he will be a mentor to Harry and possibly somewhat of a father figure._**

The last two weeks of school had been much- oh so much better than a life with the Dursleys in Harry's opinion. Although the presence of the saviour was rather... annoying. After that potions lesson he had been insulting Harry left and right, but Snape had caught him when he did it after double potions yesterday.

_Harry was walking out of potions class wishing he had a book bag when suddenly he heard Max... again._

_"He is in the house of Ravenclaw for a reason, look at him struggling with all those books- probably couldn't afford a book bag though." The irritating twit jeered with Weasley laughing. Breifly Harry wondered why Weasley laughed- his own family was poor as sin. Harry fought hard not to make his face go red with embarassment, although even with his willpower- that was a challenge._

_"Mr Potter- bullying a fellow student- tut, tut, tut. Oh what would your father think- wait I forgot he was a bully too. Sometimes I wonder how the other Potter and you are related- he is a model student, how unlike yourself." Snape said appearing from nowhere making Max go red with anger and shame. "Fifty points from Gryffindor." Said Snape sneering at Max.  
_

_This made Max recoil in shock- having expected no repercussions of his vendetta against Harry. "Fifty? Professor it was just a bit of name-calling." Max asked although already knowing the answer. "Sixty then. Get out of my sight, Potter."  
_

Harry smirked at the memory. He and Tracey talked regularly- he hadn't mustered the bravery to sit at the Slytherin table for meals yet though despite Tracey insisting he joined her and Daphne much to the frostier girl's annoyance.

He spoke little with the Yarat boy. His words of not wanting to be near him were- unfortunately genuine. The boy was absolutely dismal at potions and Charms. However he was almost as good at Harry and Max in Transfiguration especially the theoretical portion of the rather demanding class. But Harry's skill had risen considerably too- he probably wouldn't be able to compete with Max in a fight still, but he was getting better.

But he had read somewhere that power was not everything. With good dueling technique and accuracy + creativity a man could easily crush most opponents, and to his frustration it looked as if he was not the most powerful of people.

So he walked out of the common room and into the halls. He had been avoiding going to breakfast lately- although he knew that if he didn't want to stay thin as a reed, he should stop neglecting the source of a large portion of his nutrition. In fact the only meal he regularly attended was lunch- most first years didn't know the halls as well as he yet, and the ones who did and the older years where much more mature.

So after several minutes of traversing the halls of Hogwarts he found "his" classroom. It was clean- with tables heaped on top of eachother in a corner. He smirked at the toils of his labours for the past two weeks.

He settled down to read up on the cutting curse.

_This version cutting curse can be as deadly as an Avada Kedavra. It requires a lot of power to mantain and because of that most Wizards and Witches do not spam this spell in a duel. It is also very difficult to accurately perform it- only experts on the curse always hit their target._

_It is purple in appearance and looks like a curved line "flung" towards you. Yes flung. When performed correctly with the necessary power behind it- it feels like a weight on the end of your wand, similiar to spells such as the bone breaker hex. There are many variations of this spell such as Sectumsempra (created by Severus Tobias Snape which does not have the weight and is harder to dodge.  
_

_Unlike most powerful spells- which are slow moving, this is very speedy. But a slightly off wand movement (the movement is simply a 45° swish downwards and always to the left) will end with your wand being split down the middle. This is another reason it is not commonly used the reason it is referred to by the goblins as the wand destroyer. (see pg 456.)_

"Hmm." Harry thought out loud. _It seems difficult._

_"Segmentum!" _Harry felt the weight at the end of his wand- it felt like a weight spread across a short thin horizontal trip above his wand. It felt quite strange- but not as heavy as he had expected it to.

He then threw it, and it went wildly off course but dissipated when it went two metres.

He sighed in frustration having felt the significant drain. Although it wasn't as much as expected. It said in the book most beginners with the curse would have trouble even doing as much as he had- and he was only eleven and he had done it. Did he have an affinity for cutting curses?

He seemed to have trouble with transfiguration- compared to other classes that was. He had realised that the arrow he had managed to land in Max's arm had been greatly strengthened by accidental magic. He simply couldn't duplicate the feat.

_Hmm. _He would have to look up proficiencies. He knew little about them other than wizards were better in some areas than others. So it was a trip to the library soon. There was so much he wanted to know, at the moment though he was focusing more on his class work- seeing as he wasn't top of the year yet.

He was first in Potions, HoM, and Charms. The rest was topped by the saviour- a fact that still greatly annoyed him.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Harry a meeting was going on in the staffroom with every teacher there- except the ones that taught the electives. This same meeting was always held for the first three months every two weeks, and then another every month.

"So who are the top five in the year currently proffessors?" Dumbledore asked silencing the chatter in order to get the meeting started.

"Max is doing splendid- he is going to be a powerful wizard one day." _But just how powerful?_ Dumbledore mused.

"That boy is a disgusting excuse for a wizard! His brother the supposed "dark" one, is a far better student" Snape snapped at McGonagall.

"I can't help but agree with Severus- Max is polite but I believe behind our backs he is well maybe not a bully but..." Filius Flitwick agreed.

Dumbledore surveyed the teachers with a critical eye as they bickered aimlessy. "I believe I asked for the top five students..." He said sighing.

Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a list. Minerva and Filius did the same. They were three of the four core subjects and to be brutally honest the only ones he cared about.

_Severus's List_

_1. Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass  
_

_ Abbot and Lisa Turpin  
_

_3. Draco Malfoy_

_4. Blaise Zabini_

_5. Hermione Granger_

_Minerva's List_

_1. Max Potter_

_2. Daphne Greengrass  
_

_3. Tracey Davis_

_4. Harry Potter_

_5. Mandy Brocklehurst and Ernie Macmillan  
_

_Filius's List_

_1. Harry Potter_

_2. Daphne Greengrass_

_3. Blaise Zabini_

_4. Hannah Abbot_

_5. Hermione Granger and Mandy Brocklehurst_

"Hmm, where did you get these results?" Dumbledore questioned- although he already knew the answer.

"Friday's test." was the answer he got from all three professors.

"So this Harry Potter- how is he doing?" Dumbledore questioned, wanting to know a bit more about the boy. In truth he was an enigma- a rubix cube that wasn't a cube. He still couldn't solve those damn things.

"He attacked Max during transifuration on his SECOND WEEK, never in all my years has something like that happened!" McGonagall said angrily.

"Hmmm in future, all attacks on Max are to come to my office?" Dumbledoor asked- looking at her curiously. In truth he was annoyed he hadn't already asked the teachers to do that, everything regarding Max must be reported to him.

"He has few friends- sticking to the shadows. His charms scores are brilliant- his wand motions are almost perfect. Whenever I see him he is reading a book or practicing spells. He has taken up residence in a classroom on the third floor. In truth I'm worried- he has probably gone outside maybe three or for times, and only rarely shows up for breakfast, and only sometimes dinner." Filius reported.

_This... Harry Potter- the boy the Potter's sent away. I will look into this matter- it is unusual that muggleborn or raised students are ever this good at classes in the first year. I will call him to my office and assess him myself, I need all the strong young men I can get for when Voldemort eventually returns._

* * *

_"Diffindo!" _Harry said confidently- and to his astonishment the simpler version of the cutting curse worked even better than the other version did. Alot better- although no where near as powerful. It put an extremely thin and short line on the stone wall. Harry was almost certain that he had something of a specialty for these things now.

_"__Segmentum!" _Harry said again. He was a bit better at it and it almost severed a table leg- the problem was he hadn't been aiming for the table leg. Again he sighed. Diffindo was definitely a less powerful (and less complex version) cutting curse. So he would stick to that for now.

Feeling a bit drained he walked to the his dorm, his mind heavy with various thoughts.

His Occlumency was progressing well, he was about to go and begin preparing his defenses now actually. The reason he had progressed this far so quickly was most likely because of the control he had over himself, thus it was far easier to expel his thoughts- and emotions from his mind_.  
_

Harry didn't know why, but as a matter of fact he didn't feel resentful towards the Dursleys. Oh yes he never wanted to be near them ever again but he had just... well lost the will to try and fight back again. The last time he had tried had been when he threatened to tell the police about the abuse he had been suffering. They had beaten him for the entire Sunday, and told him that no one would ever believe scum like him. On Monday very few people even cared that he was covered in bruises.

Tears leaked out at him with the memory. Would people ever like him? He hadn't been liked there because he was different, and he wasn't liked here either because he was different. Was it because he was different though? No it was because of his dear dear brother. Now that was someone Harry wanted to kill.

_Max Potter... _he thought with contempt. Why just why did he have to make Harry's life even more hellish. Why did the Potter's have to have abandoned him in the first place- he would have been a good child, a very good one Harry thought childishly. _I would have rather been raised second best than been at the Dursleys._ _Why had they done it- being da_r_k may have been good enough for the public but it isn't for me. _Harry thought with finality before plopping himself down on his bed and staring at the ceiling with moisture leaking from his eyes slowly.

_I'll show them though- I'll show them all that I am not a worthless freak. No I am a wizard who is more talented than anyone, because maybe I don't have people throwing themselves at my feet, maybe I don't head the Wizengamot, maybe I'm not filthy rich, maybe I don't have an army of followers. But I have talent. And I can use that to become great._

* * *

_Harry had been chopping up his various potions ingredients until a student with a piece of parchment in his hands came into the classroom and began speaking with Snape. He had been watching curiously until Snape brought the attention of the class this way, and he looked back down at his potion which was a light pink just like it said in the textbook._

_"Mr Potters- you are to go to the headmaster's office right away after class"_

_Max perked up at this, afterall he had been telling everyone he was on first name basis with "Albus" since the start of the year unfortunately for him Snape saw this and swooped down at him immediately._

_"Not just the arrogant, stupid Potter- no the one that has a perfect colour in his cauldron as well - ten points to Ravenclaw. You as well Ms Greengrass, take ten points to Slytherin."_

And that was why he Harry had just entered the Headmaster's office with Max at his side whom had been smirking at him the entire time.

The office was exactly how Harry had pictured it. Various puffing silver instruments, Portraits of previous headmasters on the walls, and of course Dumbledores familiar Fawkes.

_Albus Dumbledore was born in the Summer of 1891, in Godrics Hollow and became the Transfiguration Professor, and is now currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore also serves as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He is a half-blood wizard, the son of Percival and Kendra, and the elder brother of Aberforth and Ariana. His father died in Azkaban when Dumbledore was young, while his mother and sister were later accidentally killed. It may be these early losses in life that turned him towards making this world a better place. Albus Dumbledore is considered to be the most powerful wizard of his time, along with Grindelwald and Voldemort. He is most famous for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with Nicolaus Flamel. It was through Dumbledore that resistance to the rise of Lord Voldemort was formed, as it was he who founded and led the secret anti-Voldemort organisation known as The Order of the Pheonix. Due to the fact that he had a keen mind and legendary power, Dumbledore became the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared._

That had been the summary of Dumbledores life in the book he was currently reading. It was titled _The Greatest Witches and Wizards of our Time_ and so far had been a very interesting read for Harry. He had wanted to take a break from spellbooks, and the books on mind arts.

He returned to the present to hear Dumbledore and Max exchanging greetings.

"So you know why I called you here Harry, my boy?" Dumbledore asked before offering him a sweet that looked Muggle in origin.

"No thanks, and no I don't know why I have been summoned to your office? Harry replied, rejecting the sweet.

"You are here because Minerva told me recently that you attacked Max Potter here in transfiguration on your second day here at Hogwarts. Not only is that a record of earliest assault by youngest student- but Max here is rather important to many people in our world, as I'm sure you would know by now." Throughout this Max had been nodding at the right places but stayed surprisingly silent, meanwhile Harry was making sure to not look into Dumbledores eyes- he stared at the pheonix Fawkes instead.

"Yes- I had indeed attacked Max, he is rather talented sir. I can see why he is the chosen one." Harry replied with a hint of sarcastic wonderment- hoping that if Dumbledore caught on to it, maybe he would get a private conversation with him. The trick was not having Max catching on, although luckily Max was stroking Fawkes plumage, and he was oblivious to Harry's reply.

Dumbledore's only reaction was a slight raise of eyebrows and the popping of a lemon drop into his open mouth.

"What I wonder would cause you to hold hatred of that kind against your brother. After all the bond between siblings is a great beautiful thing..." for a moment the wizened old man had a pained look stretched across his face.

"Ah yes- maybe because I didn't but rather he attacked me." Harry said with a perfectly straight face meanwhile Max was having a chat with the sorting hat as if the entire thing was below him.

Dumbledore looked pensieve for a moment and then told Max he was free to leave. _The whole he did it, not me childish thing may be what this is. But I doubt it- I have afterall known that Max may be a bit too arrogant for his own good for a while. But to attack a student and blame it on someone else hmmm. I could ask for a memory- but I suppose a wait and see for the future approach would be best in this_ _situation._

"I suppose you should leave as well Harry. Off you go my boy! I won't tack on anymore punishment because I believe your transfiguration teacher gave you enough."

Harry simply turned and walk away but not before feeling a wave of magic pass through his body- he simply passed it off as the wards though.

* * *

Although it hadn't been the wards. Nothing ever gets past Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard of their time afterall.

_Harry James Potter_

_Abilities:_

_Ice Magic- Active  
_

_Parceltongue_

_Occlumency- Fledgeling_

_Greater Magical Sense_

_Fading Eidetic Memory_

_Magical Power:_

_Average for Age- 11_

_Enchantments:_

_N/A_

_Status:_

_Healthy_

_Various Bones that haven't healed properly_

_Underweight_

_Now this is what I should have done with Tom. _Dumbledore thought as the ink appeared on the parchment._  
_

The Ice magic was normal- in fact elementals were quite common. But most elementals had their power dormant for their entire life- it took a traumatic experience or hard training to awaken it usually, and even then it usually only came up passively. Muggles and squibs can't be active elementals- but it can show passively.

The parceltongue was a little worrying- although Dumbledore himself had several parceltongue friends in various parts of the world.

_But Occlumency in one so young that is muggle raised. This is worrying- if I want to see if he is going dark in the future by legilimencing him- well then I will have a problem.  
_

_His greater magical sense. That means he must have felt it when I cast that spell. Hopefully he just assumed that it was the wards or something- luckily that is likely, he didn't grow up in a magical enviroment so he probably thought that that sense he got was normal for all wizards- although in the future he shall realise that it isn't- and that magic rolling over you is almost never wards. I am lucky I did this now, any later and I may have lost a potential ally in the future._

_The Eidetic memory, was very rare in magical children- unlike muggles where it was uncommon- it was virtually impossible to find in magicals. That it was with Harry meant that a spell could make it permanent, the question was would Harry fight for the light? It could be a great asset to him, but then again if he did make it permanent, then it could help Voldemort in the future. _In the end Dumbledore decided that he was going to take the risk- if Harry did turn dark then permanent eidetic memory was just going to make his stay in Azkaban worse.

Dumbledore then let out a long sigh and began sorting through the piles of paperwork that came with having so many titles.


End file.
